


Sticky Floors

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Phil has a celebrity crush. No big deal. Dan is definitely <em>not</em> jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Floors

In the seconds before putting his hand down the front of Phil’s pants, a list of defenses flew through Dan’s mind. The first one was obvious. City of Bones was a bad movie. It was _really_ bad. Not guilty pleasure bad. It was at the level where he spent more time thinking up new ways to describe the horror of sitting through another minute than listening to the actual dialogue and he still was able to keep easy pace with the story line.

When he leaned over to ask Phil if he wanted to leave early, he tried to shush him.

“It’s almost over. Can’t you wait it out?” Phil asked in a whisper.

Dan held his phone up. “We’ve still got an hour left.”

“How terrible is it to stare at Jamie Campbell Bower for another hour?”

Dan glowered at the floor. His second defense was pretty much jealousy, which he hoped would be a compelling argument to the teenage cinema attendant who would most likely be catching them.

In all honesty, he agreed with Phil and it wasn’t like he didn’t regularly make similar comments about Leonardo DiCaprio and Brian Molko. It was mostly the fact that Phil usually refrained from rhapsodizing about the attractiveness of other people in front of Dan, except for his long-standing crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar and Dan liked to tell himself that was mostly a joke.

From the way Phil was biting his lip and staring intently at the screen, Dan somehow doubted this was a joke.

“So you have a hard on for Jamie Campbell Bower now?”

Phil shrugged and made another quiet shushing noise. Dan rolled his eyes and pushed his hand directly on top of Phil’s crotch.

“Hm,” Dan murmured. “Not quite.”

Phil looked away from the screen for the first time and stared at Dan with a shocked expression. It’s not like they’d never done anything risky before, and the movie theater was mostly empty (defense number three), but Dan still wasn’t sure how he would react. He grinned when Phil put his hands behind his head as if he was bored and raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner.

“Nope.” Phil shook his head. “I guess not.”

Dan’s breath caught as he unzipped Phil’s jeans and pushed his hand inside. He licked his lips and tried to focus. He wasn’t worried about Phil because he knew how to be quiet. Dan wasn’t always the best at making things quick though because he liked to tease.

Phil leaned his head back and moved further down in his chair. They were in the last row and no one was sitting in any of the nearby rows, but he still didn’t want to look suspicious. Dan kept staring straight ahead at the screen as he wrapped his fingers around Phil’s cock and began to stroke him. Phil was already hard and Dan grinned at how little time it had taken. He’d almost forgotten how much Phil liked sex in public.

“Don’t close your eyes,” Dan whispered into his ear. “You’ll miss Jamie.”

Phil bit down on his lip to hold in his laughter, and then bit down even harder when Dan twisted his hand around the head of his cock. He let out a quiet shaky breath, trying hard not to moan as Dan pulled him fully out of his boxers. He could feel himself in the open air and the knowledge that he was fully exposed pushed him over the edge. He moved his hands from behind his head to cover his mouth, his body convulsing as he started to come in Dan’s hand.

Phil exhaled and quickly moved to tuck himself back into his jeans with shaking hands. Dan reached below their seat to pull some used napkins from their discarded bowl of popcorn and wrinkled his nose. He always forgot about this part when he initiated these things. When he turned back to Phil, he was looking at him with wild eyes.

Dan touched his fingers to Phil’s mouth, which was bitten raw. “Still want to stay for the end?”

Phil shook his head. “Nope. This movie is _really_ bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
